


Comfort Touch

by Nakayuun



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakayuun/pseuds/Nakayuun
Summary: The story took a setting during Merengue shoot when Inoo had challenge to perform with Acrobatic people and did bakuten. His bakuten happened to be failed...





	Comfort Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ps : This is my very first time writing smut and TakaInoo fanfic, I hope it's worth to read lmao. I adore TakaInoo so much. It was supposed only fluff comfort story but I decided to challenge myself to write smut ... I am sorry ..... also English is not my first language so pardon for my grammatical error... Comments always appreciated >,,<

'The day has finally come. The day to show my effort after practicing for weeks. I shouldn't messed this up', whispered Kei for himself.

He is currently in dressing room, waiting his turn to shoot for Merengue. There are about thirty minutes before his performance begin. His heart is beating fast while the nervous creeps inside him. He will do dance with backdancer for performance and he will be the only center.

Kei is aware of his capability, that he is non-atlethic person. Even dance is something that he found difficult to do yet in this performance the dance occurred to be acrobatic with bakuten as the main subject. There are a lot of jumping, running and spinning. It is almost like performing a ballet or ice skating but being followed by backdancer. He never do bakuten in his life before. He works hard for weeks to complete both the acrobatic dance movement and bakuten.

He inhale and exhale continuously as he want to make the beating heart steady. Thus, when suddenly his phone vibrated and showing pop up for new mail. It is mail from Yuya. He is reaching his phone to see what mail was sent by his boyfriend.

From : Yuya

To : Kei

Message : It will be your performance time soon right ? I am sure you can do it. Good luck !!

It is only simple mail but he found himself smiling after reading it. He decided not to answer it right away and save it later, so he put his phone back to the table in front of him. His phone vibrates once again showed that he got another mail. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered when he see Yuya send him another mail.

From : Yuya

To : Kei

Message : I love you...

He chuckled a bit after seeing the mail. Both of the mails warm his heart. He pushed away the thought for answering later and decided to type a reply.

To : Yuya

From : Kei

Message : Thank you and also good luck for you!!

I love you too ~~

Any simple words from Yuya is always precious to him and enough to pump his spirit to make the performance succesful.

There is knock at the door, one of the staff opened the door.

"Inoo-san, it's about the time"

"Ok. Thank you" Kei answered.

He took a long inhales and exhales in slow motion. He gives a little slap to his cheek with both of his hands and said "Yosh! Lets do this".

The performance started after giving a brief looks of the practice for the dance. There are five backdancers with Inoo as the center. They will dance to the song Ultra Music Power, Hey Say Jump's debut song. Inoo is wearing blue sleeveless shirt combined with white long pants. The blue color is ocean blue match his member color in Jump. The five backdancers wear all white set with slight list of blue in their shirt.

The music begin to play and the dancers is starting to dance following the rhythm of the music. The dance time is quite short, however the movement is full of acrobatic. Inoo extends his arm synchronizing with the timing of his jump. The movement contains a lot of jumping and running. It is the time to do bakuten. He works hard to learn how to do bakuten from basic. It is not 100% guarantee to be success, but he still want to nailed it. The result however is not appropriate to his expectation. Both of the bakuten ended with he fallen to the ground. As soon as after he falls, he stand and spread his wide smile despite his broken feelings towards his failed bakuten earlier. The performance ended with loud cheer and all of the MC shed tears, affected by his performance. Inoo tries hard to compose his smile while giving a deep bow to the audience.

It was short after that he was asked how he feels regarding his performance earlier. He feels disappointed for his performance earlier. It feels difficult to stay compose in this current state. He tried to hide his disappoint feelings but attempt to almost failing.

'I should have not cry here' his inner thought tells him.

'smile' is another inner thought telling him to do.

The shoot was ended and he gives a bow to the people who participated during their performance. He finally alone in his dressing room. All of the composed smile he needs to remain before had been ripped apart in moments. The tears is flowing through his cheeks. He sobbed softly without releasing any loud voice. He tried to gain his breath back after sobbing and calm himself when he hears that his phone is ringing.

There is a call from Yuya. He knows Inoo's schedule which is why he probably already assuming that the shoot is ended. Inoo decided to pick up the call.

"Kei, does the shoot already finished ?" Yuya asked in his cheerful tone

"Yes, it is finished already" Inoo tried to speak in usual.

There is a silence after that. Even Inoo himself deosn't want to have an effort to talk since the more he talks, the more Yuya will notice.

"Kei.." said Yuya in low and soft voice.

"Hm ?" answered Kei.

"I will pick you up in thirty minutes, wait for me"

"eh ? but..." His sentence was cut off by Yuya

"No objection.. ok ?" Yuya insist.

Kei sighing and finally answered "...ok.. Be careful on your way"

Kei voice is soft. Enough to warm Yuya's heart.

"uhm.. mm.. Love you" whispered Yuya.

Inoo couldn't help but chuckle "Love you too".

Yuya is always love to hear the word 'love' muttered by Inoo but the word itself is not enough to send away the woriness over Kei. Yuya knows there is something wrong in the way of Kei spoke recently. He wants to meet Kei, to engrave a hug through his body. To feel his warmness.

He waste no time. He is half running from studio, managed to get into his car park. He kind of glad to bring his car today. He began to drive to the Inoo's shooting location. It occurred he arrived a bit early than he was asked Inoo to wait. It is already night time which is why the road seems clear and no traffic jam. He arrived ten minutes early. He is rushing from basement car park to the shoot place. It was later when he arrived at shoot location, he met up with Hisamoto-san.

"Ah Hisamoto-san, good night" said Takaki while giving a bow.

"Eh ? Takaki-kun, right ? Are you planning to pick up Inoo-chan ?"

"Ah.. yes.."

"he is still in the green room, I assume. Please take your time"

"ah.. yes.. Thank you so much" said Takaki with polite smile.

"Umm.. Takaki-kun.. Please cheer Inoo-chan. I should not be the one saying this but I am kinda worried about him"

"Excuse me but is there something happened during the shooting ?"

"It is apparently he is quite disappointed toward himself for falling in bakuten performance earlier. He seems quite down despite his smile and laugh. I don't think he will open up to us which is why I hope you will be able to cheer him up"

There is little bit silence after hearing that. A litlle sting occurred in Takaki's heart after hearing those statement. So that is why Kei's voice is not like his usual self. He couldn't help but wanting to meet him as soon as possible.

"Thank you so much for telling me this. I will do my best.. Also please looks after Inoo-kun in the future too" said Takaki and giving deep bow towards Hisamoto-san.

"It's alright.. I do think of him as my son afterall" answered Hisamoto-san while giving pats to Takaki's shoulder. It was right afer that Hisamoto-san excused herself.

Takaki knocked the green room's door for twice before pulling the door handle and push them open.

There is only Inoo alone in the dressing room. He is currently sitting in the dressing table, facing the mirror. His vision is looking to the mirror and notice a glance of Yuya entering the room. He welcome Yuya by giving him a smile which visible in the reflection of the mirror. Noticing Inoo's smile, Takaki replies by providing gentle smile.

The older walks closer to the younger place. Once arrived, he began to slip both of his arms through Inoo's shoulder, hugging Inoo from behind, gives a little peck to his right shoulder and neck. Soon after, Yuya laid his head above Inoo's head, nuzzling his chin towards Kei's hair while his arm moved to circle around Kei's neck. Both of them are giving soft smile while facing the mirror. Inoo moves his hand and holding Takaki's side arms around his neck. A little chuckle loose from Inoo's lips. Both of them didn't bother to convey any words.

They enjoyed the touch, it feels like home. Being next to each other always enough to make them at ease.

"Kei.... are you okay ? Don't you have something to tell me ?" his voice sounds like whisper but Inoo can hear it clearly.

Inoo's smile suddenly drop, he remembers the bakuten incident earlier.

Seeing Inoo lost his smile, Takaki loosen his arm around Inoo's neck.

Inoo looking up to face Yuya. They are facing each other now. He notices a little bit of worry in Yuya's eyes. His lips forming a pout while blinking eyes for twice times. Tears gathered in his eyelids. He looks like kitten abandoned by his mom. He can feels the tears flowing through his cheeks. Yuya's face becomes blur through his vision, so he nodded down from facing Yuya, turns around the chair to face Yuya and folding his arms in Yuya's waist, hugging him. He buried his face to Yuya's stomach and couldn't hold up his tears anymore.

Yuya is quite surprised with Inoo's sudden hug. His right hand reaches Inoo's back, giving a slow stroke towards Inoo's back while his other hand pats and ruffling Inoo's hair.

"I ... failed... After all those practice I still failed.... It's so frustating" mumbled Inoo through his sobs.

Yuya lets Inoo to release his frustration. He pats Inoo's head while the other hand is stroking his back. He lets go Inoo's hand, bringing them together in both of his hands. He is squatting down to face Inoo while caressing both of Inoo's hand. His soft smile painted all over his face.

"Listen... there will always be a failure in every single chance in our life. I believe you already did great during you performance. It can't be considered as a full failure. It was only a little blemish to pump us for trying harder later. Try to accept this single blemish and turns them into a revenge later when you have another chance, ok ?" explained Yuya, his grip is soft towards both of Inoo's hands.

There is a litttle silence for several seconds.

"Okaay...." Inoo nodded. His sobs is stopping entirely.

"Now give me a smile" demands Yuya.

Inoo is providing him the sweetest smile ever. Yuya want to kiss those smile but he knows that this is not the right place.

"That's my Inoo Kei" said Yuya proud.

Inoo lets out a laugh towards Yuya's reaction. Yuya give kiss to both of his hand.

"Shall we go then ? You must be tired" asked Yuya.

Inoo nodded and stand to pick up his belonging. When they are arrived in car park, Yuya opened the passenger front seat for Inoo then half run to open the door of driver's seat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kei.. we are arrived" said Yuya while parking his car to the car park in Kei's apartment.

He looks to the side, checking his company which turns out to be sleeping soundly. Seeing Inoo's sleeping face is always made his heart flutter in blithe. He unconsciously provide little laugh seeing Inoo's state. His lip agape whenever he is sleeping. Yuya opened the seat belt, turning to the side of Inoo's seat.

He decides to tease Inoo for waking him up. He actually doesn't want to wake his beautiful boyfriend, however he doesn't have the key to Kei's apartment. Also it will be impossible to carry him like a princess – which Yuya will be gladly do—without attracting people around. He made his way to face passenger seat. His palm reach Inoo's cheek and caressing it while his thumb is stroking Inoo's lips. Inoo shiver a little for the sudden touch but doesn't bother to open his eyes. Seeing Inoo doesn't have any intention to wake up, Yuya closes his face to Inoo, resting his lip in Inoo's lip.

Firstly, he gives a little peck to Inoo's lips, waiting for his reaction. Yuya decides to do something bolder when he knows the other party didn't react to his act. He starts to kiss him passionately. A very slow and gentle kiss. Inoo lets out whimpers of anticipation. After realizing the condition that he was trapped in Yuya's kiss, he starts to respond Yuya and kissing him. Yuya pulls away from the kiss after knowing that Inoo has been responding to his kiss, means that he wide awake already. Inoo opened his eyes slowly, blinked twice times to connect his mind. Yuya's face is still so close from his face, he can even feel Yuya's hot breath.

"Yu....ya... don't stop" said Inoo with his husky voice after waking up, sleepy and needy eyes with parted lips.

Yuya answered Inoo's request by letting his other free hand reaches Inoo's seat belt and pushed them open. He waste no time and begin to claim Kei's lips once again. Kei sat up from his seat, turn around a little to the driver seat. He circles his arm to Yuya's neck, bringing him closer and deeper to the kiss. Their kiss becomes sloppy and hot. Neither of them are giving up the dominant role. Inoo parted his mouth, sending Yuya a sign to claim his inside mouth. Yuya respond to his signal by licking his upper lip and slid his tongue inside Inoo's mouth. His tongue explore Inoo's inside mouth, curling and tangling their tongue together. Yuya is sucking Inoo's lips, letting Kei knows that he is the dominant. Inoo began to shiver in pleasure towards Yuya's act. He couldn't help tugging Yuya's hair when Yuya is sucking him harder. Inoo lets out a moan and finally pulls away to catch the breath. Both of them are panting, trying to catch an oxygen after the deep kiss. Inoo pulls away his hand from Yuya's neck. Their forehead touch each other while they are trying to catch a breath.

"We shouldn't do this" said Yuya.

"I am so turn on now" add Yuya.

Inoo cupped Yuya's cheeks, facing Yuya properly.

"You wouldn't possibly think that it doesn't affect me at all don't you ?" answered Inoo.

"Hold me tonight, Yuya" whispered Kei in husky low voice.

All of the resistant had been pulled off in one motion. Yuya planted kiss to Inoo's forehead.

"Lets go to your room then... I couldn't wait to messed you up" whispered Yuya in Inoo's ears.

"I also..... couldn't wait to be messed up by you" replies Kei with smirk.

The way to Kei's room is more like a torture with the visible erection which asking to be free. Thankfully both of them are using long T-shirt which enough to cover their visible erection.

They are finally arrived in Inoo's room. Inoo closed the door of his apartment. Yuya is hovering behind him, hugging him from behind, kissing backside of his neck, shoulders and ended up with sucking his neck. Inoo shrugged his head to the side, giving Yuya more space to explore his neck. His intention is welcome by Yuya providing continuous kiss from his shoulder through his neck and ended up licking behind Inoo's earlobe. A soft moan escaped from Inoo's mouth, his body shivered in pleasure, being sensitive towards the touch. He turns around his body to face Yuya, claiming his lips in rough way, kissing him deeply. Yuya doesn't want to lose either and kissing him back. His hand trails inside Inoo's shirt, reaches Inoo's nipple and pinched it. Inoo gasped in pleasure, unconsciously parted his kiss from Yuya. Yuya use the moments to take off both of their clothes. They let the clothes forgotten in the hallway. They kissed again and starts to unbuckle the belts from their long pants. Yuya made his way to unzip Inoo's pants, slip his hand inside and starts stroking the bulge through the fabric of the underwear. Inoo gasped during the sudden touch, his hand trails Yuya's chest, along to his biceps, feeling the heat of Yuya's body in his touch. His breath is uneven and rushed from his throat. Yuya slipped Inoo's pants and leaving his underwear only. He lets out a frustrated breath.

"Kei.. I couldn't hold it anymore" admitted Yuya.

"Neither do I, Yuya" answered Kei.

Wasting no time, Yuya carry Inoo like princess and move to Inoo's bedroom. He dropped Inoo to the bed, slip Inoo's underwear forgotten from Inoo's body, revealing Inoo's arousal hard and stands proud to his stomach. Yuya undressing his own pants and underwear, revealing his naked body and erect cock. Inoo lets out a whistle after seeing a sexy extravagant view, his face is flush red. Yuya stroke his own hair up and smirked while looking down to his partner, ready to devour the beautiful man underneath him. He joins his boyfriend in the bed, straddling him and begin to conquer his lips. His chest is burning hot against Inoo's skin. Inoo tugged his hair with both hands when Yuya starts to explore his inside mouth with his tongue while grinding his hard cock towards Inoo's erection.

"Ah... Hm... more..." Inoo lets out a moan and Yuya growled in response.

Yuya parted their kiss, moves his lips along all of Inoo's body. He gives a peck in every mole Inoo had in his chest, lick his nipple down to his stomach, waist, and inner thigh. Inoo shuddered to the touch, his body starts to jerk upwards. His chest is moving uneven as he catches the breath. Yuya moves from Inoo's inner thigh to his arousal, licking the precum escaped from the head, before finally sucked the length completely to his mouth.

"Ah.. Yuya... Ah..." Inoo gasped from the sudden sensation.

Yuya is bobbing his head up and down, sucking Inoo's cock deeper inside his mouth. His pace starts slowly but began to be faster little by little. Inoo couldn't help but jerk upwards, desperate for more. His hand is clenching down in the matrass and grasping the bed sheet. Yuya curls his inside tongue to tease the flesh of Inoo's arousal then faster his pace.

"Ah.. Ah.... Yuya... I couldn't hold it any-... more... Ah... I am gonna...cum.." mumbled Inoo.

Thats when Yuya suddenly pulls away, the sounds 'pop' escaped soon after. Leaving Inoo's cock wet and red, untouched. A sudden cold hovering Inoo's body, unamused with Yuya's act. His lips formed a pout.

"What was that.. You are a damn sadist" protest Inoo.

Yuya hovered upwards, caress Inoo's cheek.

"And you are the one masochist, don't you ? Means we made a perfect couple, right ?" answered Yuya, stealing peck from Inoo's cheek.

Yuya leaves the bed to reach the drawer. He found the lube but couldn't find the condoms.

"Kei... are you perhaps run-out of condom ?" asked Yuya while searching through the drawer.

Kei reaches the drawer from his side and closed the drawer. He reaches Yuya's hand and forcing him to be back in the bed. Yuya manages to be on four and placing his both hands between Inoo's head. Inoo circle his hand to his neck, bringing Yuya closer.

"Forget the condom. I need you to be inside me. Now" Inoo's expression is inviting beneath him. His hoarse voice, mess hair, and flushed red face are enough to make Yuya's cock twitch.

"Someone is eager" said Yuya while giving Inoo smirked face.

He opens the lube and smearing his three fingers with the lube liquid.

"Ready ?" asked Yuya

"Always" answered Inoo with chuckle.

Inoo lets out a loud growl when Yuya slip one finger to his entrance. He felt his chest shake, responding to the sudden intrusion. Yuya is leaning in and sliding his tongue inside Inoo's mouth, trying to distract Inoo from the pain in his entrance. He placed tender and intimate kiss to Inoo while his finger starts to move in-out, opening Inoo's entrance. When he feels Inoo relaxed through his kiss, he begin to slid another finger. Inoo gasped in response but relaxing in short times, his mouth is kissing yuya deeply, demanding for more. Yuya then decides to insert his third fingers.

"Ahn.....yes....more......" Inoo startled and parted their kiss, turn back his head, hands clenching to the cover sheet. He bit his lips hard. The feeling of pain and pleasure are mixing together and it was too much for him. He felt his spine go tense as he gasped for breath. Despite all of this scene, he demanded more. He tugged Yuya's hair, bringing him closer to his face.

"Yuya please... I need you..." whispered Inoo in shaking voice, desperate for another pleasure besides fingers.

Yuya curled his fingers inside Inoo, bringing pulsating motions as Inoo groaned for the pleasure.

He hissed and finally withdrew his fingers. Inoo inhaled and gritted his teeth to the sudden emptiness. He opened his eyes to look at Yuya's expression. He looked so turn on, determine to devour Kei in anytime. Only looking at Yuya's expression is already enough to make Inoo's cock twitch, precum slick across his stomach. He pressed his hips against Inoo's thighs, pushed them farther apart. He inserted slowly into Inoo's entrance, resting his cock inside for a while, letting Inoo to adjust the size of his length. Inoo gasped and clenching his nails to Yuya's back.

Yuya thrust long and slow, timing his movements until he notices Inoo opened up for him. Inoo's breath is unsteady relishing the sensation of thrust inside his entrance. As Yuya begin to build the momentum, that's when Inoo let out loud moan, desperation built in his mouth over every increasing thrust.

Neither of them planning to keep silent, every thrust dragging a moan escaped from their throat, grunting in appreciation of pleasure they shared. Yuya curled his fingers through Inoo's hair, while the other hand slid down to his body, wrapping firmly around Inoo's length. Precum does help to made his strokes slide easy, the motion made Inoo groan as he pushed his hips up.

"Hngg... Ah... Yuya.. Yes. Faster" Inoo's voice sounds like a beg.

Yuya obliged Inoo's request, he faster the pace. Inoo feels his skin tightening against his mucles. He was mumbling Yuya's name and keep asking Yuya to go faster, deeper and more. He doesn't bother to let out loud voice as he can only feels the pleasure builds high inside him.

"It feels so good inside you, Kei" Yuya groaned.

He matches the stroking on Inoo's length with the timing of his thrust.

"Yu—ya.. ah.." Inoo gasped while squeezing Yuya's arms.

Yuya rasped out his breath at hearing his name had been mentioned, his hips stuttered and hitting against Inoo's inside in fastest pace.

"Kei..." he moaned.

Inoo feels his inside clench tight and burning, he feels like he will burst in any short moments. He lifted his hands from their grip around Yuya's arm, move through his hair and pulling Yuya into a kiss. He groaned against him as he came over Yuya's hand. He came hard and spilled some cum to his stomach.

"Holy shit" Yuya choked.

He thrust even quicker and it didn't take long for his hips begin to stutter, his breath hitched, and he let out a rough and loud moaning as he came inside Inoo. He gives a few thrust to lets out all of his cum inside. He buried his face in Inoo's shoulder. Both of them are panting hard. They are trying to catch breath, feeling high after the orgasm. Yuya pulls out from Inoo, claiming kiss to Inoo's forehead and lips.

"It was really good, Kei. Thank you" whispered Yuya.

Inoo gives Yuya peck in cheek and lips.

"Thank you for always staying with me during my hardest times. I love you", a wide smile escaped his lips.

"You are welcome, honey...." Said yuya while nuzzling Inoo's nose with his nose.

"And I love you more.." said Yuya while smiling, hugging Inoo tight before letting go and make a place besides Inoo. He draws his arms to the side, letting Inoo to rest on his arm. He is stroking Inoo's hair while Inoo sniff his neck. Inoo feels his sadness is long forgotten whenever he has Yuya in his side. He couldn't thanked him much as how much Yuya always saved Inoo from his worry, anger, and depression. It is actually happened to be vice-versa. Yuya also thankful he has Inoo as his boyfriend. There were also countless times when he feels at ease only looking at Inoo's smile even during his hardest times. They will always supported each other even in the future.


End file.
